Crimson Regret
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: He always comes back to her.. One shot with the possibility of more to come. Warning character death.


**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!!!

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Crimson Regret

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Death stalked the night. The full moon shone on him as to reveal to all who would bear witness the broken and twisted man who lain beneath her ethereal gaze. Silvery blonde hair streaked with blood and mud illuminated under a pale full moonlight night.

_Ironic that my pure blood runs in the filthy mud_

He thought as his blood seeped out of him pooling around his limp body, He chuckled at the realization a moment then he spat out bitterly.

"Crimson Regret"

He replied to no one in a broken voice. In these final moments that he still retentively clung to his mortality, He finally could see with pure as crystal clarity that all he had known in life was a lie,That his blood wasn't any different or better than anyone else's,For all blood ran crimson in death.

As his blood flowed unto the parched earth beneath him, Coldness flowed inside his veins and he shivered. He knows now that this is the end he is going to die, He knows now that he is full of guilt and regret and he cannot change it. He knows there is no way to bargain with Death as she is a cruel mistress, He sees his life before him ,relives the pain he has caused and regrets. He slowly opens his eyes to look at the moon to stop the images and he sees her face, Her ethereal beauty makes his breath catch. He blinks his eyes a moment and looks at her Angelic face looking at him, He sees the silvery tears pool on her cheeks as he raises his heavy hand to caress her cheek, He feels the warmness on his fingertips as he holds his hand there and looks at her.

Hoarsely he speaks and he feels his throat burn with his own unshed tears.

"Forgive me my love,at least I chose the right path in the end and it's over, your free and safe now Hermione. "

He feels the warmth of her tears on his own cheeks now, her sweet breath on his face, her lips on his caressing them He feels regret for the love they cannot share, For the sadness he is causing her, He whispers with his dying breath against her lips.

" I Love you, I wish we had more time,We'll meet again my love, In this life and the next I promise you."

And with that deceleration he saw nothing but darkness, He felt nothingness and he was finally at peace.

" Draco.. NO DRACOOO"

She screamed as she then looked around for someone anyone to help. She lay her head on his chest and held him unable to move, not caring that it was cold, She just wept on his un-moveable form, She whispered.

" I Love you too Draco, Please hold on, come back to me" she said. She aparated him to St Mongo's his heart beat was weak but he was rushed into surgery. Hermione sat in the waiting room, She cried as she sat there alone, She just hugged her knees to her chest. She saw a doctor come to the room and looked at him.

" I'm sorry"

" Draco.. NO DRACOOO, You can't be gone noooo I don't believe it your lying, He's not dead what have you done with him?"

Hermione was sitting by the Black Lake, She looked at it as her eyes were misty. She for the moment just needed a moment alone as she wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her chin on her knees. She knew that she would have to say something and soon. She was wondering how the news would be accepted. She knew that what she had allowed to happen would test the boundaries of her friendship with Harry and especially Ron. She closed her eyes as she wondered if it was all worth it in the end then she smiled despite she knew she had betrayed her friendship.

Hermione was just about to get up when he felt an arm encircle her waist from behind. She closed her eyes smelling his familiar aftershave and she smiled. In front of her appeared a single de- thorned crimson red rose and she smiled wider.

"Where have you been?"

He chuckled and she thought it was the most fantastic sound to her ears as she then turned her head to look at him and saw him smile.

"I'm always with you love don't forget that, Even if I'm not visible at the moment."

He told her as he just kissed her ear, His words had been a whisper that echoed to her heart and soul. She looked back at the Lake and was silent as she allowed herself to lean against him now. To allow herself the feeling of his arms holding her. She knew that it was something that always calmed her, that in his arms nothing or no one could harm her . She felt warm, protected and most importantly loved by the man. She looked up into his eyes and for a moment was lost in their depths.

" Thank you " She said gently as she placed her hand on his cheek and drew him down for a sweet kiss. He kissed her back gently and softly. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He caressed her hair softly and gently and kissed her forehead. She just then felt his fingertips graze her jawline and moaned softly at the merest touch. He always seemed to be able to touch her so intimately even when he wasn't trying to and it seemed to shoot a heat through her body, to electrify her senses.

He always seemed to know when she needed him the most. "I Love you Hermione" He whispered in her ear as he smiled. She knew their time was short as she whispered. " I Love you too Draco thank you for coming back to me" He watched a tear fall down her eyes and he said. "I'll always come for you, to you and be with you." He then placed a hand on her belly and smiled. "I'm so pleased, I love you so much." With those words he faded and she was alone standing there once more. Hermione went and sat back down and looked at the lake, She smiled as she looked at the rose and she brought it to her lips. She knew that it hurt the most that they had such a short time really,to lose it all when they were discovering each other.

She for a moment placed a hand on her belly and smiled. " At least I'll always have a part of you" She said as she felt her baby kick and she smiled. She knew that no matter what he would always be with her. She found out that day they would be having a baby boy and she was so excited. She got up when the sun had set and made her way back to the castle and she then smiled despite the pain and loss she would smile, She would be happy. Because he was always with her.


End file.
